


He Believes In Me.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladybug has to leave Adrien in a closet while she deals with an akuma that's after him. (Ladrien Fic)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	He Believes In Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nooooodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooooodles/gifts).



> Thank you <3 You're really sweet and I wanted to gift you something <3 Surprise! It's Ladrien!

* * *

“Ladybug?” Adrien called out softly, his voice caressing her name and coating it with such affection and admiration, it stopped Ladybug completely in her tracks.

He always pulled her attention to him with one word, one look, one touch.

“You’ll be safe here.” She promised, not daring to look back at him in the closet, afraid she’d stay with him and not fight the akuma if their eyes met and clashed, green and blue pulling each other in like the moon drew in the ocean’s water to it every night.

“I wanted to let you know I think you’re very brave and amazing.” 

She was sure if she turned around, he’d greet her with a radiant smile that would make her knees go weak. “The akuma is after you. It won’t stop until it sees you perish. I need to protect you. I need to know you’re safe and somewhere he can’t touch you.”

“I…” The pause in his voice was enough to let her take another step forward, but he spoke up again. “You’re in danger, too. I... Ladybug, I don’t want to lose you.” 

_ Huh _ ?

Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to turn around to see the boy in his ladybug-themed pajamas, wide-eyed just like she was a couple of seconds ago, holding onto his ladybug plush doll.

Wasn’t it just admiration he felt for her? She didn’t want to overstep her boundaries, and he appeared too afraid to take a step forward if she didn’t take one first.

“I don’t want to lose you, either, Adrien. That’s why I will deal with this akuma, so it won’t harm you.”

“But if I lose you, it  _ will  _ harm me.” Adrien whispered and Ladybug gasped, seeing the tears rise to his eyes and spill over. “Please, let me help you. You need me as bait, and I know that. I’ll take it over risking losing you.”

“Chat Noir should be here soon.” Ladybug vehemently refused, shaking her head firmly, “You mean so much to me- to  _ everyone  _ around you. I don’t think the lucky charm can bring you back if you-”

She choked on her words before she could finish her sentence and Adrien rushed forward to hold her. She didn’t speak another word, just tried to hold back the cries that were rising in her throat and bit her lip, the thought of losing him overwhelming her. “If I fail-”

“You won’t fail, Ladybug.” Adrien stroked the hair back from her face to meet her eyes, “I’ll stay here, like you’ve asked, and Chat Noir will come and help you. He’s probably fighting the akuma right now. You’re going to do your lucky charm and he will do his cataclysm, then you’ll do the magic ladybugs. Everything will go back to normal, and I’ll still be here when you come back, okay?”

She took in a shaky breath, and he held her face tenderly in his hands, gazing at her like she strung the stars in the sky every night, and she couldn’t help but get lost in the eyes she had been afraid to glance at a few minutes ago.

In the heat of the moment, it appeared they had forgotten about their nervousness and racking their brains for coherent words, as it had all flowed naturally minutes before, but it was fading. 

Adrien was the first to pull back, and he did so, stumbling over the boxes in the closet. Ladybug caught him swiftly before he could hit his head on a shelf.

“I have to go. I…” She shuddered as she realized how close they were, “really need to go. I’m so sorry. Gosh, I’m-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ladybug. Go get ‘em.” Adrien gave her a timid smile, and she helped him straighten up, before turning towards the door again.

“I _am_ sorry for leaving you in a Bourgeois hotel closet, but I hope you understand.” Ladybug gave him one last wave and a bright smile, before inhaling sharply and she turned the doorknob to go out and face the latest akuma victim.

She was aware of how red her face was, but there were other things at hand that prevented her from processing her interactions and shared moments with Adrien in the closet. She’d mull over them once everything returned to its previous state and she was lying awake at night, thinking of how Adrien had held her face in his hands.

* * *


End file.
